ABSTRACT-Translational Pathology (TP) Shared Resource The Translational Pathology (TP) is a valuable resource for all aspects of experimental pathology for Cancer Center members conducting basic, translational, and clinical cancer research. The TP combines two successful LCCC cores under joint management, the Animal Histopathology Core, serving pre-clinical researchers utilizing animal models, and the Translational Pathology Laboratory, serving clinical researchers utilizing archival patient tissues from the TPF and UNC Hospitals. The TP adds value to the Cancer Center by offering its investigators competitive pricing on a wide range of histopathology services at an on -campus location with convenient access to expert pathology consultation. The Core is co-directed by Faculty Directors Ryan Miller, MD, PhD, and Stephanie Montgomery, DVM, PhD, who together have expertise in human and animal diseases, along with the guidance and experience of Facility Directors Nana Nikolaishvili Feinberg, PhD, and Dawud Hilliard. Dr. Bernand Weismann has been leading the Animal Histopathology component on an interim basis since Dr. Roger?s departure. The Core staff provides a wide range of histology services, including tissue embedding and sectioning (frozen and paraffin), routine and special histologic stains, consultation on study design and tissue collection, tissue microarray (TMA) design and construction, single and multiplex immunohistochemistry, RNA in situ hybridization (ISH), and advanced digital pathology services. During the last grant cycle, the Core has grown with added services and personnel, driven by increased NIH funding awarded to UNC investigators, expanded on-campus animal housing facilities, and the maturation of large on-campus initiatives, including the Collaborative Cross and Mouse Phase 1 Unit. During the next funding period, the TP will expand available services and technologies to meet the demands of Cancer Center investigators, including advancing available animal immunohistochemistry and immunofluorescence reagents, developing FISH assay using commercially available PNA (peptide nucleic acid) and LSI/CEP probes, and acquiring a new state-of ?the-art fluorescent scanner with higher speed, capacity, and magnification for scanning of IF and FISH slides. Accordingly, we request an increased budget of $216,836 representing 5% of the total TP budget to promote expanded utilization and capabilities.